


A Beautiful Lie

by FateNowLiesDownYonderPath



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateNowLiesDownYonderPath/pseuds/FateNowLiesDownYonderPath
Summary: A tedious task for Strike turns out to be a delicious delight.





	1. A Beautiful Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little interlude between these two charismatic characters.

A Beautiful Lie.

Strike was finding it very difficult to distract his thoughts from the sensation of Robins mouth, the way her soft parted lips had captured his, just nine days prior, while right now she was inflicting a pleasurable amount of pain on him, her thumb bedded deep into the muscle of his shoulder.

*******************************

Nine days prior.

There are three very distinct things that happen in London on the lead up to Christmas, the temperature plummets, the crowds increase and the local Tesco’s start handing out sweeties at the door.

Strike was there to pick up some top up supplies for the kitchen. He’d used the last of the coffee last night and had seen that they were down to their last three tea bags. Not knowing if Robin would have time to stop before coming into the office he thought he’d get the tedious task out the way. He walked through the heated doorway and accepted a lolly pop a young attendant had offered him from a large festive bowl.

Handy basket draped over his arm he absentmindedly unwrapped the sweetie and popped it in his mouth. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Without extracting the lolly pop, he answered his phone.

‘Robin’ he answered slightly muffled.

‘Cormoran’ she hesitated slightly ‘are you eating breakfast?’

‘Lolly pop’ He answered, the white stem shifting from one side of his mouth to the other while he tried to improve his speech.

‘God, I hope that’s not breakfast’ she replied trying not to sound horrified and failing. ‘I’m heading to Tesco’s to pick up a few things, is there anything you’d like me to grab while I’m there?’

‘Well actually…oh Christ!’ He grunted.

‘What, what is it, Cormoran are you alright?’ Genuine concern rang through her voice.

‘Yeah, I’m fine, it’s nothing.’ He tried to sound dismissive but that never worked when he was talking with Robin.

‘Cormoran?’ Her tone hardened. This was her “Don’t try that bullshit on me” tone.

‘Seriously, I’m fine.’ He sighed a deep sigh, he found it impossible to lie to Robin and anyway there was no point, she could see straight through any deception, even if on the odd occasion, she let him think that he’d been successful in hiding something from her, it was only because she somehow knew the truth but didn’t want to press him for it. ‘I’ve spotted someone who I’d rather avoid.’ He knew Robin would have a follow up question, so he just continued. ‘An ex, well a sort of ex, we only went out the once but she was, well rather persistent on taking things further but I wasn’t interested.’ Now he felt like he had said to much. ‘Anyway, what was it you were asking?’ He was hopeful for keeping Robin on the phone for as long as possible while he made his way down another isle. 

Robin ignored his question. ‘Has she seen you?’

‘Yeah, you’re right about that.’ He said a little louder into the phone in an attempt to hold off her approach to interrupt his call. He had been watching her…Kirsten…he’d remembered her name, through the security mirrors positioned in each corner of the express store.

‘Where are you?’ Robin suppressed a giggle at Cormorans predicament.

He whispered down the phone before raising his voice slightly again. ‘Robin forgive me for what I’m about to do.’ He heard her acknowledged ‘uh ha’ knowing full well where this was going but she was willing to play along, more than willing, if truth be told. ‘Yes, love I’m in Tesco now, what else is on the list.’

His smoothest voice reached through to her heart and for just a wee moment it was almost like this domestic gesture was for real. Her voice stammered before she was able to continue their fake conversation. ‘Well, now that you mention it, we could do with some…’ She thought for a second. Having been a regular customer at that very Tesco’s Robin knew exactly where she was sending him. ‘head to isle four’ She listened as he counted the isles. ‘On your left you should find…’ She couldn’t do it, she was laughing uncontrollably.

‘Robin, did you just send me to the contraceptive isle?’ He mocked scorn down the phone to her while trying to hide his own amusement at her humour. But two can play at that game. He raised his voice a little louder. ‘You prefer the non- ribbed to the ribbed?’ 

She laughed even harder as she heard him trying to keep a straight face. Robin was less than two minutes away now but picked up her pace. Tempting as it was to leave her partner in this predicament she was also keen to rescue him. She needed to do some fishing first. ‘You know maybe you should give her a second chance, she obviously likes you.’ She heard Strike sigh and could picture him trying to rub out the creases in his forehead.

‘Yeah, well I can’t deal with anyone else in my head at the moment.’ He cursed himself the moment he said it. There’s no way she’d over look that. He’d just been bated. He waited silently, 3…2…1, here it comes

‘Are you seeing someone? You kept that quiet.’ Robin was trying to sound curious and slightly impressed but her disappointment was evident.

Try back tracking from that statement you idiot, he thought to himself. He moved away from the multiple options of condoms before his thoughts pulled him down an all too familiar path, especially with her voice on the other end of the phone. He lowered his voice ‘No not seeing any…’

Robin interrupted him ‘Oh, it’s just, you said, someone else.’ She put the emphasis on else.

His voice sounded troubled ‘No, it’s just work stuff, you know, it gets in my head.’ It was a reasonable cover up. ‘God, she’s still here, she’s waiting for me to get off the phone. Maybe I should just come back later.’

‘No wait, I’m just walking in now.’ She took a deep breath ‘Cormoran I’m going to greet you like we’re a couple, so don’t look shocked, just go with it. Unlike Strike, Robin had not accepted the lolly pop that was offered to her. She still had her phone pressed to her ear. ‘Is she still watching you?’ 

‘Yep’ He answered to both her statement and her question. He barely had time to think about the greeting he’d be receiving when Robin was walking towards him. He smiled the best he could with the lolly pop pressed against the inside of his cheek.

She ended the call, placed her phone in her pocket and walked straight up to him ‘Thought I’d find you here’ She said extracting the white stick and little pink ball from his mouth before reaching up on her toes to kiss him. It wasn’t a peck but it wasn’t too expressive either. She’d parted her lips just enough to cover his and only left them there for a second before slowly pulling away, licking the sticky raspberry flavour from her lips. She didn’t move as he followed her lips with his own. She felt his hand smooth over the back of her head as he moved in to kiss her. This kiss lasted a second longer than the first but this time their mouths moved together and pressed together firmer. 

Strikes voice was screaming at him in his head “No, no, no, wrong, wrong, wrong, stop kissing her perfect mouth” Fuck his tongue was dying to get involved. With an involuntary groan of regret, he stopped. ‘Fuck, I’m sorry Robin.’ Now two seconds doesn’t sound like a long time but when you’re standing in the middle of a grocery store kissing the woman, the “someone else” who’s been constantly in your head, that brief kiss is a big deal. Their bodies remained pressed together. He watched as once again she removed the sticky sweetness from her lips with her tongue before popping his lolly pop in her mouth. His eyebrows raised, a broad grin spread across his face. He looked at her with surprise and delight, it was the sexiest thing he’d seen in a long time and would no doubt become one of his favourite go to memories when he’s sitting alone in his attic flat.

‘Right then’ She said looking into his basket that contained only teabags ‘What else was on the list?’

Strike wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made their way towards the coffee and other necessities.

Robin slid the lolly pop from her mouth and held it casually in front of her. ‘Is she still in here?’ Robin asked looking around discreetly. Strike positioned himself so he could use the mirrors again. Regretfully removing his arm from around Robins slender shoulders.

‘Nope, looks like she’s gone.’ He looked at Robins red stained lips ‘Christ, I didn’t even notice she’d left. Thanks for helping me out, you were rather…convincing.’

‘Thanks’ Robin replied, moving towards the self-service. ‘You too.’ She smiled up at him remembering the look in his eyes when he had leaned in for their second kiss and her want for him to continue. ‘You can return the favour if we ever run into Matthew.’ 

‘All of a sudden I have a hankering for Thai’ Strike said, removing the lolly pop from her fingers and popping it back into his mouth. The reaction on her face was priceless.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's keen to start a new case but she also need to find out what's wrong with Cormoran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll get the hang of writing shorter stories, I can't help getting carried away, sorry.  
> So, this will now be three chapters, not the intended two.

A Beautiful Lie: Chapter two.

 

From his tiny space above the office, he could hear the kettle boil down stairs. Strike was getting dressed, he smiled at the thought of seeing Robin in the flesh rather than in the dream he had so reluctantly left behind in his bed. For longer than he’d care to admit, she had been his last thought before dropping off to sleep, she featured in most of his dreams and again in the morning when he woke.

Since their last massive, murderous case, the ones that have followed have been varied but not as mind consuming, which has left Strike just enough free-thinking time for Robin to fill in the gaps. He had been trying to figure out if these thoughts were purely the product of working so closely with someone so…well, everything that mattered to him in a woman, or a feeling that would pass if he happened to find someone to be in a relationship with. But in all honesty, a relationship, the thought of anyone being able to compare with what he saw and felt for Robin felt laughable. His arse was royally screwed but with every passing day he began to care less that he was falling for his partner but rather was going out of his way to strip back the layers he had worked so hard to build between them. It had been nine days since she’d rescued him with a kiss and neither of them had spoken about it since. He winced as he put his right arm through his shirt and pondered how long he’d be able to hide this from her, he wasn’t optimistic.

Robin moved around the office with a smile on her face that she could barely contain. There was no exact reason for it that she could put her finger on, except everything was falling in to place for her just beautifully. She was starting a new case today that she was looking forward to sinking her teeth into. The business was steadily growing, which helped remove financial stresses for Cormoran and she was finding it wonderfully liberating living on her own. She had spent all of her adult life being the second half to Matthew but now everything outside of work was just for her. She could have dinner late, she didn’t have to justify herself if work took her beyond regular hours, as which was the nature of her work, she didn’t have to hide that fact that she loved her job and she loved the man she was working with…, wait did she really just think that? Surly in her own mind, she was thinking, really liked, the man, Cormoran, her chest heaved and mind raced, her cheeks flushed and her smile grew. Sod it, face it girl, you fell in love with him a long while ago, it’s about time you stopped kidding yourself. She listened fondly to his distinct rhythm as he made his way down the stairs to the office but something was wrong, the rhythm was off.

Having come from a military back ground, Strike was used to routine, though for the most part in this line of work things were more sporadic, plans could change at any moment or time schedules could fly out the window but he did have control over the day to day running of the business. The actual bones of the business, all the nitty gritty bits were run like clockwork, every turning cog had a purpose and Robin was the most crucial element for this metaphorical time piece. He doesn’t know how he ever survived without her. Truth be told, he didn’t. Before Robin fell into his life, his business was going down the shitter at warp speed.

He had grown accustom to their morning routine and looked forward to it more and more each day. It was also pleasing that he could see a happiness in her too. Things were looking up in all areas of his life, despite his miss hap from the previous night.

Strike could pretty much guarantee that when he entered the office that the kettle would be boiled, the blinds would be open and Robin would be at her desk. She would keep her focus on her computer screen, there will be a pleasant exchange of “good mornings” but he knows she likes to make him wait before making eye contact, anywhere between two to three seconds before his heart can be satisfied. He’s perfectly okay with this, he’s a patient man and her waiting is a sign that she’s making a conscious decision to acknowledge a chemistry that’s there between them. Strike is also aware that he also plays this game whenever his first into the office.

Today however, was different. When he entered the office, Robin wasn’t behind her desk but leaning on the corner of it, looking straight at him. ‘Morning’ She looked him up and down questionably.

‘Morning’ he replied in a similar questioning tone ‘everything alright?’ 

‘Me, yeah, you?’ She was looking for a sign of a limp or something…something wasn’t right. And there it was, he’d hung his coat up with his left hand, his right arm was tucked into his side, restricting movement.

Strike turned away from her scrutinizing. ‘You picking up that new case today?’ He asked wandering over to the kitchen. ‘What is it again, attempted man slaughter?’ 

Robin went to sit at her desk, she’ll get to the bottom of the other later. ‘Mmm, husband swears his wife has tried to kill him four times in the last six months by putting shellfish in his food.’ She looked over at Strike who was listening but also in a world of his own.

‘Why doesn’t she use apple seeds like everyone else.’ He thought he was being clever.

‘Arsenic’s too easy to trace I spose and it takes a while to build up in the system if you’re trying to kill someone slowly, this guy’s is anaphylactic to shellfish.’ There wasn’t the slightest bit of cockiness in her voice, she was just stating facts.

‘Been researching poisons have we?’ He asked making his way into his office. He didn’t dare sit out on the couch, he couldn’t guarantee he’d be able to get back out of it and remaining standing would just look suspicious. Robin came to stand in his doorway. Her bag already over her shoulder. ‘You off already’ He knew he sounded disappointed and although it made it easier to hide his injury with her being out of the office, he missed the time they would usually spend together. 

‘I’ll be back for lunch, are you in the office today?’ Robin was already planning out the second half of her day in her mind as she was having this casual conversation.

‘Yeah, I finished up surveillance on wayward willy last night, so I’ll be putting that together along with typing up the report for Mrs Baker. I may end up going out later though but it will be after lunch.’ Again, his mind drifted to a thought he’d had earlier that he wanted to act on. Just the thought perked his spirit a bit. 

‘Well let me know what you feel like for lunch later and I’ll pick something up. Right I’m off to find out if something fishy is going on with the Flannigans.’ She paused in the doorway giving him one last chance to tell her what she already suspected. But he didn’t, of course he didn’t, well she’d only have to wait ‘til lunchtime to get the answers she was looking for. 

Before Robin had even left the building, Strike had started an internet search, something that he would need to delete before Robin came back. He felt genuinely excited about what he had in mind.

Robin returned to the office carrying two plastic bags, only one of them contained food, the other she tucked behind her desk. Strike came out from his office to greet her. ‘Should I clear a space on my desk or do you have room on yours.’ She asked indicating that they’d be eating together.

There’s plenty of room on mine, I’ll just clear my papers.’ And the internet history he thought. They spent the next two minutes removing the lids from aluminum trays and dividing portions onto plates. 

Robin was first to break the silence. ‘Well, we definitely have a have a case with the Flannigans, he called the hospital on speaker phone while I was there to get the test results from his last two visits and there were significant traces of shellfish found in his blood work, not only that,’ she continued spearing a piece of sweet and sour pork with her fork, ‘Mrs Flannigan insisted on updating their life insurance only three months back.’ Robin dipped the piece of pork into the gooey sauce before popping it into her mouth.

Strike tried pushing the thought of lolly pops out of his mind. ‘So, Mrs Flannigan is up to shenanigans.’ He laughed ‘How are you planning on proving it though?’ He asked returning to a serious question.

‘I’ll start by monitoring her grocery habits, write him a diet plan, he can tell her it’s from his GP, try to keep him clear from processed foods so she can’t claim cross contamination. Lower his risks as much as possible while I gather evidence.’ She looked up at Strike who looked suitably impressed with her preliminary findings, a tight grin pressed on his lips.

He started to praise her efforts before she cut him off.

‘Cormoran?’ She put her fork down on her plate and looked him in the eye. She moved the sauce out of reach before placing her elbows in the table and her hands under her chin. She could see his stubbornness in every chew. ‘How many times do you think I have heard you come down those steps of a morning?’ She watched his eyes soften as he lent back in his chair, a small sign of defeat. Robin continued defiantly ‘At first I thought you may have injured your leg because of the step pattern but it was because you couldn’t hold onto the rail, you had to be more cautious?’ She held her penetrating gaze. ‘Can you pass me the sauce please.’ She watched him look at it, she had placed it so far to his right that he’d have to reach with his shoulder to grab it.

He stared back at her, his stubbornness falling away to a mix between pure admiration and immense frustration. ‘No, I can’t reach it.’ He poked at another piece of pork, Robin placed the sauce back in front of him, he nodded his appreciation before dipping in. Chewing under her watchful gaze he finally gave in. ‘On my way back, last night I slipped on some steps, I should have just let myself fall but stupidly I reached for the hand rail, I’ve just pulled a shoulder muscle, that’s all.’ He threw his hands out in mock surrender, which of course was a mistake, he grimaced as his left hand shot to his right shoulder.

‘Right, I’ll book a physio appointment for you, if they can’t fit you in later today I’ll make it for tomorrow.’ She started clearing the containers off the desk.

He sighed heavily ‘Robin I don’t need physio, I just need to rest it for a few days.’ Knowing this wouldn’t be a satisfactory answer for her he added ‘I’ll even put some stuff on it, cream or a heat pack, what ever it takes, just give a few days.’ He watched as her triumphant smile turned into a sexy wicked grin.

‘Well that’s good to hear.’ Robin took the remaining food into the kitchen before returning with the other plastic bag and a bottle of water and shut his inner office door behind her. ‘Right, let’s start that now shall we.’ She removed a packet of anti-inflammatory tablets, a large tube of Voltaren Gel and a wheat bag. She tried to ignore his displeasure. ‘Cormoran, your shirt.’

‘What about it?’ He asked terrified knowing full well what she was suggesting. ‘I’ll put some on before bed tonight.’

‘And how do you plan on doing that exactly.’ Robin knew this was an argument she wasn’t going to lose. She squeezed a sizable dollop onto her fingers and moved around behind him. ‘Or will someone be with you who could do it for you?’

‘I told you I’m not seeing anyone.’ He sat forward in his chair. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the thought of Robin touching him but more the fact that he was embarrassed, he didn’t have a smooth body like she would have been used to with Matthew. ‘Robin, you don’t have to do this, this goes way beyond your job description, I don’t expect you to have to…’

‘Will you just unbutton your shirt, I want to do this, quickly it’s dripping, or would you rather I call Lucy.’ She saw his shirt slowly slid off his shoulders. She placed the cool cream to his skin and started gently applying it over his shoulder blade. God, he was broad, not quite as hairy as she was expecting. She manipulated her fingers to smooth out his tense muscles. She held on to his right shoulder with her other hand, letting it slide down towards his chest to aid with leverage as she rubbed the cream deeper into his skin. She could feel the want in her mouth to kiss the back of his neck. She enjoyed watching her fingers move against his skin. She smiled a smile of satisfaction as she felt his body relax under her touch. His head rolled a little to the side exposing his neck. She moved her hand across the top of his shoulder and along the line of his neck before pushing three fingers back towards the effected area. She pushed a bit too hard and felt him wince. Instinctively her other arm wrapped around him between his chest and chin. ‘Shit, sorry.’ She said retracting her arm slower than she should have. She felt his hand wrap around hers and give it a gentle squeeze.

‘It’s fine Robin, thank you.’ Just release her hand, don’t kiss it for fuck sake. Just re button your shirt and try not to show that you enjoyed that more than you probably should have. Guaranteed to be another restless night sleep tonight. He watched her leave the room to wash her hands. He was beyond grateful for the amount of discretion she showed in every aspect of their relationship. He couldn’t wait to show his appreciation. 

Robin spoke confidently from the other room. ‘We’ll need to reapply at least twice a day, if you want to feel the results and if there’s no improvement in three days you should see a physio.’ 

‘Okay.’ Was all he could manage as a reply, well a reply that she could hear but smiling he mumbled to himself “yes love”.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets caught in a down pour.
> 
> Strike struggles to find the perfect words.

Chapter Three.

Strike sat relaxed in his worn leather chair behind his desk, it was early, heavy rain pelted the large window behind him. He was hoping it would let up in time for Robin to be able to make her way in without getting drenched. He’d noticed her umbrella on the coat stand the night before when he’d gone up to bed. He’d slept well the past two nights. The wheat bag adding some additional relief to his shoulder and of course remembering the feeling of Robins magic fingers soothing away the pain was a blissful way to fall asleep.

The rain had been so loud against the window that he hadn’t heard Robin coming up the stairs. She opened the outer office door gasping and cursing.

Hanging her dripping coat on the coat stand she vented her frustration. ‘There you are, well bloody load of good you are to me there.’ 

Strike swiveled in his chair, he glanced at his watch, ‘Robin?’ The curse was clear but he didn’t think it was meant for him. She appeared in his doorway. Her wet hair sticking to her face and dripping down onto her already wet shirt. He stood and walked past her soaked and shivering body, he took his long heavy coat from the stand, wrapped it around her and walked out the door and up to his flat.

Returning with a towel, shirt, jumper and blanket, he looked at Robin, standing where he’d left her swamped in his coat. She’d pulled it up around her face, he could see her breathing heavily in to it. ‘Here, ‘he said passing her the towel, shirt and jumper. He placed the blanket on the couch and turned the radiators up to maximum heat. ‘You can either use the office or head upstairs to get changed.’ Robin still hadn’t moved, she was just standing there holding onto the things he’d handed her. He moved behind her and started to remove his coat from her shoulders, he could feel her clinging onto it but he insisted it be removed. ‘Come on.’ He prompted, holding her shoulders and gently guiding her into the office. ‘I’ll make us tea.’

Strike tried hard to ignore her silhouette in his periphery vision through the kitchen window. Best if he turned his back altogether. He waited for her by the radiator on the far side of the office. 

 

Initially Robin was thoroughly annoyed with herself. How stupid of her to leave her umbrella at work, why didn’t she just buy one at the station. She’d felt ridiculous turning up at work looking like a drowned rat and worse Cormoran was in the office early, she wouldn’t have the chance to dry off a bit before he saw her. She was frozen to the core. Not only had the rain soaked her through from head to toe but it was cold, freezing cold. 

The warmth and smell from his coat, so thoughtfully covering her body she could almost ignore the water pooling in the toes of her shoes, she didn’t want to move her feet. She just wanted to stand there surrounding herself in his scent. No sooner had he disappeared from the room when he returned. Robin felt like she was in a trance, he’d handed her some things and removed his coat, she was reluctant to give it up. 

Now she was standing in his office. She pulled herself out of trance and out of her clothing. Nothing much I can do about it now, she thought, I just have to deal with it. She looked fondly at the shirt and jumper he had given her, she thought back to the past three times where he had allowed her to apply gel to his shoulder and remembered how embarrassed he’d been, his own stubbornness not wanting to ask for her help and yet accepting it graciously. No point in sulking about it now, what’s done is done, just deal with it, she thought about her own situation.

She walked out from his office, towel wrapped around her head, wearing nothing but the shirt and jumper he had offered her, oh and underwear, she kept that on. She walked over at him trying not to laugh at his dropped jaw. She raised her hand. ‘Don’t, just don’t.’ 

‘I wasn’t going to say anything.’ His eyes locked on her bare legs.

‘Well there’s no point just drying out the top half.’ She said removing the mug of tea from his fingers and taking a sip. She struggled to swallow it. ‘Cormoran, this is your tea.’

He pulled his focus to her face ‘Yeah, I know.’ He said taking it from her and taking a large sip.

‘Here.’ He reached behind him and handed her mug to her. ‘What, I was distracted.’ Her ice- cold finger slid along his as she took her mug from him. ‘Fucking hell Robin, you’re frozen.’ No sooner had he given her her tea, he was taking it away. He picked up her hands, rubbing them vigorously between his own, he held them up to his mouth breathing warm air onto her white skin.

Robin felt his warmth melt into her heart, she was touched by his concern but standing in front of him in nothing more than his shirt and jumper, with a towel wrapped around her wet hair, her hands in his, she felt excruciatingly vulnerable. She knew he would hold her if she stepped towards him, it would be too easy for her press her half naked body into his, absorb his warmth and look up into his eyes. Those same eyes she had looked into nine days ago when she had kissed him and he had kissed her back. That time it was all for show. But was it? she thought to herself as she felt Cormorans hands slow against hers. She had missed the opportunity to find out. He had let go of her hands and stepped away from her. He placed her tea back in her hands before leaving the room.

‘Well so much for wanting to get an early start.’ She said twenty minutes later sipping on her second cup of tea, curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in his duvet and any other blanket he could find. ‘Although I must say, I am very comfortable and thawing out nicely.’ She looked at him sitting in her chair behind her desk. She waited for him to look at her. ‘Thankyou.’ She held his gaze for a while before standing up.

Strike had been looking at print out of the Flannigans, reading through Robins detailed notes and discussing her case. Anything to distract his thoughts from his half naked partner curled up in his bedding. He could feel her eyes on him, he looked up, her hair still damp, curled around her shoulders, colour returning to her cheeks and lips. He tried adding a bit of humour, hoping to disguise the intense urges he was feeling. ‘It be no good having a Popsicle for a partner.’ He smiled at her.

Robin wrapped the blanket around her waist and went to stand behind him. Her hands moved firmly across his back and up to his shoulders. ‘Right, come on then, shirt off.’ He obliged, no hesitation.

 

Later that day, after trawling through shops Strike found himself having a rather awkward conversation with an engraver. He had handed him something, it was to be a gift for Robin, a token of his appreciation. ‘So…’ Said the slightly confused man on the other side of the bench counter, ‘You just want the name “Robin” and then under that “C xx” is that right?’ Strike looked at him, then thought maybe it would be best not to have Robin’s name on there at all, just in case it was to implicate her in any undercover work. Strike struggled to explain himself. ‘Come to think of it, I don’t think I should use her name.’ He pursed his lips in thought. 

‘Right then.’ Sighed the engraver, twirling the object in his hand. ‘That just leaves us with, C xx. Doesn’t really say much does it?’ Strike looked at him ‘No, not really.’ The man looked at him puzzled. ‘Sir’ he started empathizing with the predicament his customer was in. ‘Do you mind if I ask you a question?’ 

Strike stifled a laugh, ‘That’s usually my line, but go on.’ The man looked closely at the item Strike had given him. ‘This is nice.’ He raised his eyes to Strike, ‘For someone rather special, I think.’ He looked for some reaction in Strike but got nothing so he continued. ‘I would say you’ve put quite a bit of thought and time finding something, just right.’ He looked at Strike again. ‘Who is she to you?’ And there it was, the question Strike found the hardest to answer. He ran his hand through his hair and down over his face, thinking it would’ve been so much easier just taking her to dinner, why had he gone down this path, but of course, he knew why. He let another wall crumble before him, he opened up to this stranger who had asked one simple question. 

‘She’s my partner, my work partner.’ He looked the man in the eye. ‘She saved my business, she saved me.’ He looked at his purchase ‘She’s my friend, she’s kind and caring and brave…she means the world to me.’ There, he had said it. Like and enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulder Strike looked at the delighted face of the man who had managed to extract his deepest thoughts. The man wrote on a piece of paper and showed it to Strike. ‘Would that say it for you sir? He asked knowing he had just witnessed a man fall in love.

Strike walked out into the elements, a bad of goods clutched in his hand. He had found an interesting discovery while out shopping and he was keen on sharing it with Robin, he also was dying to give her her gift.

Robin was at home, feeling warm and comfy in her track pants and sweat top. She had just started cooking dinner. She had felt a bit guilty heading home earlier than she would normally but Cormoran had been out of the office for most of the afternoon, she wasn’t really sure why, he didn’t have surveillance work on at the moment and the weather was atrocious, who’d want to be out in it if you didn’t have to be, anyway, he didn’t offer her an explanation and she wasn’t going to dig for one, what he did in his own time was his business. Her phone rang, she picked it up smiling, how did he know I was thinking about him. ‘Hi, everything okay?’ 

‘Yeah, where are you? Do you want to meet me at the pub?’ He asked trying to shelter from the rain. He hadn’t headed home yet from his trip out and was still on the other side of town.

‘Oh, Cormoran, I’ve just started cooking dinner.’ She could hear the rain on the other end. ‘Where are you, it’s pouring out?’

‘I’m on Oxford Circus. I found something interesting regarding your case, I thought you might like to see.’ He paused for a second ‘Don’t worry, it can wait ‘til Monday.’

‘Wait, if you’re at Oxford Circus, jump on the Victoria line and get off at Euston Square, call me back when you’re there and I’ll talk you through to my place.’ With her phone tucked between her shoulder and ear she added an additional serving of pasta to the boiling water.

‘Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.’ He asked hoping she wouldn’t retract her invitation.

‘I’m sure, I’d like to…just call me when y’ get there.’ Her accent a little broader in her excitement. 

Fifteen minutes later she opened her door to a rather damp Cormoran Strike. She took his coat and hung it above her radiator then headed back to the kitchen. Her flat was mainly open plan, just the one space with her bedroom and all in one bathroom down the small hallway. The two seat couch and single reclining chair separated the kitchen from the living area.

Robin turned off the stove and turned to see him leaning against the back of her couch. ‘You can sit down, here I’ll grab you a beer.’ She said grabbing a Doom Bar from the fridge.

He smiled at her ‘Since when do you drink beer and Doom Bar too, one of my favourites?’ He remained where he was.

She looked down at the floor while walking towards him. ‘I don’t, I just kept some there, just in case.’ She looked up at him. He looked back at her slightly puzzled. ‘I bought them months ago.’ She looked back down slightly embarrassed, there was no other explanation required. She handed him his beer but didn’t step away from him. She looked over at the bag he had placed on the small table for two. ‘So, what did you find?’

Strike took a long pull on his beer, his heart beating faster the closer he looked at her. She was standing just a foot from him her fingers were fidgeting. She looked warm and soft.

‘Containers, from a seafood store off Bond Street, they look like the ones in the photos you took from the Flannigans place.’ He took another drink. ‘It might be nothing, but they have a distinctive design on them, could be the same place.’ He reached past her with his right arm to place his beer on the table. When he straightened up she stepped in closer. 

‘Thanks, I’ll check it out.’ Robin didn’t want to let another crucial moment slip out of reach. She turned her body to the side and placed one hand under his wrist and the other under his elbow. Slowly lifting his right arm out in front of him. ‘How’s the shoulder.’ She asked making small rotations, moving it side to side and up and down. She could feel the weight of his stare, the heat from his body. He hadn’t answered but she heard him swallow and his breath become heavier. She moved her hand along his arm to his chest, turning towards him she started unbuttoning his shirt. She felt his hand on her waist, his thumb pushed up her top to rest on her skin. 

‘I’ve been wanting to say thank you.’ He spoke, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

‘You’re welcome.’ She raked her fingers through his chest hair ‘I wanted to ease your pain. Would you do the same for me?’

‘Yeah’ He drew his hands up her back, pulling her so close he was resting his cheek against hers. ‘You know I would.’

She turned her head in line with his, moving her hand to the back of his neck, her nails scraping his skin. ‘Ouch, I bit my lip,’ she lied. Finally, she looked into his eyes, they’d been waiting for her, deep and hungry. Hers were full of seduction and mischief. 

This was an invitation he wasn’t going to ignore. Holding his hand to back of her head he brushed his lips across hers. Her lips were hot against his, his still cold from his beer. He pressed tiny delicate kisses from one side of her mouth to the other, he kissed her top lip and then lingered on her bottom lip, lightly sucking on it. She hummed delight against his mouth as he slipped his cool tongue into hers, he moaned deeply in pleasure of her taste. She responded intensifying her kiss, her mouth wide, her nails leaving pink scratches down his back as she pushed her tongue deep into his mouth. Their bodies moved together as their hands explored each other’s desires, their dinner long forgotten, went cold on the stove top.

Robin woke to the sound of heavy breathing. She smiled fondly not only at the nakedness of the man lying next to her but of their togetherness not only last night but during the night and into the early hours of the morning. She sat up, needing to go to the bathroom when she spotted a small neatly wrapped box on her bedside table. She considered waking him up to ask what it was but decided to leave him sleeping and open it anyway.

She opened the hinged lid. Inside was a stunning rose gold watch. It’s white analogue face with delicate rose gold etchings was held by a smooth bangle band. Robin was holding back tears. She lifted it from it’s casing. Her fingers trembled as she turned it over, reading the engraving on the back. She startled as Strike spoke, rubbing his hand across the small of her back. ‘A small token of my appreciation.’ He said resting on his side.

Robin spoke the words scribed perfectly into her new time piece. “You are my everything”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end seems a bit abrupt. But if I didn't leave it there it wouldh'v resulted in an E rated chapter.


End file.
